While You Were Sleeping
by Rietalienko
Summary: Hiro seems to be attracted to his older brother. Tadashi knows that he should be guiding Hiro on the right path, but what if he's enjoying it too? HiroxTadashi (Hidashi)
1. Chapter 1

Saw Big Hero 6 and this was probably the first impression I got when seeing the two boys interact. I tried finding some other fics, and while there are some, they're not quite what I was looking for. I prefer a story that talks about how they first get together, rather than the story starts off and they're already 100% comfortable with each other's naked bodies. So here's my story; Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Tadashi quickly picked up his room as he got ready for bed. Making sure his space was clean was really the only way to stay sane when sharing a room with you brother for over ten years. The black-haired young man surreptitiously glanced over at his younger brother. Hiro was laying on the floor with his feet raised up on his bed, staring at the ceiling in an almost catatonic state.<p>

Tadashi walked over and looked down at him. Hiro barely registered that there was now a face blocking his view.

"Okay, what is it this time?" The older brother always tried to keep a peppy tone in his voice when speaking to Hiro. It seemed to help connect with him sometimes.

The teen let out a melodramatic sigh. "Booored..." he groaned.

"It's almost time for bed. You want to watch a show with me?"

Hiro's eyes finally focused on his older brother's hopeful face. With a sigh and an eyeroll, he flopped to his side and clambored to his feet. "Yeah, sure."

"I'll set things up. Why don't you go nab something from the kitchen? Aunt Cass had that batch of donuts that didn't turn out quite right..." Tadashi smiled as he watched Hiro's face light up. While the short teen went rushing downstairs to get something to eat, Tadashi finished cleaning up the room and prepared his tablet for their show.

Tadashi was just slipping underneath his covers when Hiro made it back to the room. In his hands he had two glasses of milk with a donut resting on top of each.

"What are we watching?" Hiro asked, setting the food down on the nightstand next to Tadashi's bed. He stripped down to his boxers and crawled up next to his brother.

"I'm still watching that one paranormal one. You've seen a few of that, right? Do you mind that you've missed some?"

"That's fine." Hiro slipped beneath the covers. Tadashi's bed was larger than his, but it was still a tight fit for the two of them. The older brother propped the tablet up against his knees and wrapped an arm over Hiro's shoulders. Together, they munched on donuts and enjoyed the show together.

After the episode ended and Tadashi shifted to set the tablet aside, he realized Hiro had fallen asleep. With his head still resting on Tadashi's arm, he knew that he wouldn't be moving any time soon. Carefully setting the tablet down on the bedside table, Tadashi made himself comfortable and let himself drift to sleep.

Sometime later, Tadashi felt himself slowly wake. A noise and some movement had pulled him from his deep sleep. Groggily, he shifted and the movement stopped immediately. Alerted that something weird was going on, Tadashi quickly stilled himself and feigned sleep. After a moment or two the movement started again. Embarassment filled Tadashi as he soon realized that it was Hiro pleasuring himself.

_Oh jeez, really?_ he thought wryly. He would have to have a talk with his brother about appropriate times to masturbate. Sleeping in your bro's bed was not the best time. However, he decided to save Hiro on a bit of embarassment now by letting him finish.

Even with his eyes closed, Tadashi could almost visualize what was happening right beside him. His bicep was still under Hiro's head, hand resting next to the teen's chest. Their sides were pressed up against one another so Tadashi could feel every small jerk and squirm. He heard every deep breath and shuddering exhale; the young man was a bit perturbed to realize that it was turning him on. That revelation made Tadashi move to stop his brother, but Hiro paused before he had a chance and Tadashi froze once again.

Tadashi thought maybe Hiro was finished. His suspision seemed to be confirmed when a warm hand gently grabbed his own and shifted so he was no longer pinned by the teen. However, instead of moving off the bed, Hiro carefuly placed his older brother's hand on his abdomen.

_What the fuck?_ Tadashi tried to stay as still as possible. What was his brother doing? Within seconds, Hiro had continued to jerk off. The older brother thought frantically about what his options were: should he stop Hiro here? Let him continue and bring it up later? Or maybe just never mention it at all? His breathing hitched slightly as Hiro shifted upwards on the bed. _Oh Dear Lord. _Tadashi could feel what seemed to be the start of hair beneath his fingertips.

Hiro's breathing became more labored and he started thrusting his hips slightly. Tadashi's fingers moved up and down from that motion, gently brushing against the base of his brother's shaft as he jerked off. The young man cursed himself for being turned on by the obscene actions of his little brother. _He's just a kid. He doesn't think about the consequences of his actions,_ he tried to rationalize.

Tadashi felt a bit of relief when Hiro climaxed. It probably hadn't been more than two minutes since he had woken up, but it felt like an eternity trying to remain still. He could feel his brother's heaving breaths under his hand. After a moment of resting, the teen slowly slid away and out of bed.

The older brother waited a while until he was sure he could hear Hiro's soft snores on the other side of the room before rolling onto his side. His mind was racing. What to do? What to _do?_ Was this something that other people have had to deal with? If they did, were they aroused as he was? If Hiro was disturbed for doing something like that, was Tadashi disturbed by enjoying it?

With a sigh he forced his eyes closed, but sleep did not come easy to the troubled young man.

* * *

><p>When Tadashi's alarm went off in the morning, he sighed heavily. He was already awake. The day's schedule seemed to loom behind his eyelids. There were 2 classes for today, not to mention his usual lab time in the evening. With a dejected sigh, Tadashi got up and got ready for the day, making as little noise as possible so he wouldn't disturb Hiro's sleep.<p>

Throughout the course of the day, the young man contemplated how he would deal with Hiro. He tried not to let the subject distract him too much from school, but it seem inevitable. Half the time he was thinking about how he could possibly casually bring it up with Hiro that night and the other half of the time he was fantasizing about taking it further. Those thoughts surprised him; He was the protective older brother. His mind shouldn't even be thinking that, let alone giving it time to flesh out a complete fantasy of Hiro sneaking into his bed at night, touching him and begging for Tadashi to do the same...

With a start, Tadashi realized Honey Lemon was staring at him. _Oh shit. Did she ask me a question?_ He let out a nervous chuckle. "Sorry...got a lot on my mind." Luckily his behavior didn't seem too far off from normal because the blonde accepted that and continued explaining her experiment.

When Tadashi returned home that night, Hiro was playing games on his computer. _Of course, _Tadashi thought with an eyeroll. He supposed it was better than bot fighting at least.

"Hey, what's up?" Tadashi peered over his brother's shoulder to see the new game he was playing.

"Not now, I'm winning." Hiro stared at the screen with grim determination that made a smile tug at Tadashi's lips. The gameplay on the screen distracted him for a few moments. A glance to the side at Hiro reminded Tadashi of the talk he would have to have.

"Listen, Hiro..." Tadashi took off his hat and scratched at his scalp, but before he could continue, the teen let out a triumphant yell and burst from his seat.

"Fuck yeah!"

"Watch your language!" Tadashi instantly reprimanded him.

"Sorry, it was just...that was so awesome!" Hiro grinned up at his brother with a sincere sort of delight that melted Tadashi's heart. The younger brother went on explaining in great detail the game mechanics, objectives and strategies. Tadashi laughed and sat on the edge of Hiro's bed, watching him walk back and forth with arms waving as he animatedly talked about his new hobby. _Definitely better than bot fights_, Tadashi decided. The topic he had wanted to bring up suddenly didn't seem like such a big deal. Maybe Hiro hadn't meant it the way Tadashi thought. It was probably just a one time thing, never to happen again.

"Okay, bro, you enjoy that game of yours." Tadashi grinned and shook his head before getting ready for bed. Hopefully everything would just be forgotten and Tadashi would never have to worry about it again.

Except Tadashi could not forget about it. Over the next few weeks, he watched Hiro like a hawk, waiting for some sign that the teen was either going to do something else or maybe fess up to doing it in the first place. Hiro seemed normal as ever, however, splitting his time between video games and tinkering around in the garage. At first, it was good news for Tadashi, but he soon realized that there was a part of him that was _hoping_ something would happen. Late at night while Hiro was asleep and Tadashi lay in his own bed, his thoughts would wander, focusing on his brother's seemingly hidden perverted side. Each time his fantasies grew slightly more detailed before Tadashi would silently curse himself and force himself to think about other things.

* * *

><p>"Hey."<p>

Tadashi looked up from his tablet, still smiling from the message he'd read. Hiro was standing in his pajama bottoms outside Tadashi's area. "What's up?"

"Were you planning on watching a show tonight? Maybe I could join you?" Hiro pointed at the bed, as though his brother needed clarification.

"Oh." Tadashi hesitated momentarily before scooting to one side. "Sure. Hop on."

Hiro gave a toothy grin and jumped onto the bed. Without a pause, he slipped beneath the bedding and snuggled up beside his brother. "Same show?"

"Uh...yeah." Tadashi was feeling a little apprehensive. Was Hiro going to do something pervy? Did Tadashi _want_ Hiro to do something? No. No. Of course not. He brushed aside that thought quickly. He settled down to watch the show with his little brother.

When the show ended, Tadashi wasn't surprised to see that his brother had fallen asleep first again. This time, however, the young man wasn't quite as eager to follow him into dream land. Tadashi lay awake, staring up into the dark. His heart was beating furiously. Was Hiro really asleep? Or was he pretending? Over the past few weeks Tadashi had found himself questioning the motive behind every one of Hiro's comments or actions.

Just as he was beginning to calm down and drift off, a movement brought Tadashi back to full awareness. Hiro had moved. Was he _just_ moving? _Shut up, stop being so paranoid,_ the young man mentally reprimanded himself.

"Tadashi?" Hiro's voice almost just a breath of air. Tadashi tried not to freeze as was his initial reaction. _Play it cool, calm down..._ "Tadashi?" Slightly louder. Again, Tadashi said nothing.

For a moment, everything was still. Tadashi could clearly hear the sound of the freezer in the garage below due to the silence of the room. Clothing began to rustle, and then began the familiar movement that Tadashi knew as his brother pleasuring himself.

_Holy shit, he's actually doing it._ Tadashi tried to think of reasons why his brother felt the need to jerk of when they were in bed together. Perhaps it was just a turn on, and he did it for the thrill of being caught. Holding back a smirk, Tadashi thought, _well, if he wants to fear being caught..._ With particular effort to remain as genuine as possible, Tadashi let out a small sigh and turned onto his side, letting his arm flop across his brother's chest. Hiro instantly stopped moving, his breath shaky and heart pounding away.

"T-Tadashi?" Hiro whispered, his voice even more breathy than before. Tadashi didn't respond. The two remained as still as possible.

When Hiro began stroking himself again, he did so in slow, deliberate movements. Tadashi quickly realized an unintentional side affect from changing his position: His groin was pressed up against Hiro's hip. It wasn't so close that it was uncomfortable but...every jerk of Hiro's body gave a tiny bit of friction to his own dick. It seemed inevitible that he would be aroused by Hiro's pervy actions. _Don't try to blame this all on Hiro...you're enjoying this as much as he is._

Tadashi's breathing hitched slightly when Hiro shifted his leg and - quite deliberately - pressed his hip tighter against his crotch. It was probably very apparent now that he had an erection. And then, as carefully as he could, Hiro shifted.

_Fucking hell_. Tadashi bit back a moan. Hiro had moved onto his side, their erections now lining up. He could feel his brother's hot breath on his chest as he started rocking back and forth very carefully, creating a sweet friction between their two bodies. Tadashi was probably unnaturally still due to his effort not to move, but Hiro didn't seem to notice.

Sweaty fingers touched Tadashi's ribs. Hiro held onto him, his movements getting faster and more forceful. The older brother let out a soft moan, which caused only a slight pause in the rocking motion.

Despite his efforts to control himself, Tadashi pushed his hips forward, meeting Hiro half way. The teen gasped softly, his fingers tightening on Tadashi's side. He buried his face into his brother's chest.

Tadashi tightened his arm around Hiro and quickened his pace. There was no way Hiro could think that he was still asleep, but he didn't care at that point.

The two brothers rocked together, Hiro's bare erection rubbing against the cloth covering Tadashi's. Both were covered in sweat and moaning, whimpering, gasping together. Their movements were jerky and hurried as though they were both rushing to climax, but just the friction was not enough.

With a noise of frustration, Tadashi released his brother and rolled onto his back. In one swift motion, he pushed his pajamas down a bit and began stroking his erection.

Catching on to what his brother was doing, Hiro hastily followed suit. Neither spoke as they both stroked themselves to climax, Tadashi silent with a shudder, his legs twitching from the force of the orgasm, and Hiro letting out subdued gasps with each pulse.

The tension left Tadashi's body, and he was left feeling slightly weak. He could hear and feel Hiro gasping for breath beside him. As they cooled off in the aftermath of their experience, they didn't say anything. At first, Tadashi wasn't sure what he wanted to say, but when he finally turned his head, he realized that Hiro had already fallen back asleep. The older brother smiled softly and pulled the blankets over their bodies before letting himself drift off as well.

* * *

><p>AN: Well I thought it was just going to be a one shot but maybe I'll add another one later.


	2. Chapter 2

And here we go, the next installment. I'm really trying to focus on my writing itself. I think fanfiction is a really great way to improve one's writing ability, but that's only if you really put in the effort to improve. Just shitting out words and calling it good won't work. Also happy new year.

* * *

><p>Hiro's fingers tightened around his game controller, his ears perking up a bit at the sound of the door opening downstairs. That would be Tadashi, coming home late after another long day. They hadn't really said anything to each other since the other night. How were they going to talk about it? Were they even supposed to talk about it? Perhaps it was just something that some people experience and then never mention again. Of course, that didn't stop Hiro from thinking about it as often as he could. Remembering the burst of adrenaline he'd received when he realized Tadashi was awake was enough to get Hiro's heart racing once more. The sounds of his older brother's footsteps up the stairwell caused Hiro to quickly start mashing buttons again.<p>

"Hey!" The door crashed open and Tadashi burst through, a grin on his face. The sound startled Hiro into pausing his game and glance over at his brother.

_Well, at least he's talking to me._ "What's up?" Hiro asked, spinning his chair towards Tadashi.

"I just had an-an AWESOME day! Holy crap." Tadashi took off his hat and ran his fingers through his hair. The excitement so plain on his face was contagious, and Hiro found himself grinning as well. "It was, it was great! I had a big break through on my project, and - and-" He took a deep breath, apparently unable to continue.

Hiro bounced up from his chair and gave Tadashi a tight hug. "That's cool! At least you're doing something productive with your time." The younger teen motioned to the video game paused behind him. "I don't have much going on these days."

"Well, maybe you should come with me sometime." It wasn't the first time Tadashi had tried to motivate Hiro back to school since he'd graduated.

"Yeah," Hiro groaned, shaking his head. "That just doesn't really sound like it's for _me,_ you know?" He quickly retook his seat in front of his computer.

"Hiro..."

The chair spun around almost violently and Hiro found himself staring up at Tadashi's frustrated face. "What?"

"I just...I don't want you to waste your life away doing nothing." The older brother leaned forward, his hands resting on the arms of the chair.

With eyes locked, Hiro's heart began to speed up. This was the first time they'd really spoken since _the incident_. Did he really want it to be an argument?

With a dejected sigh, Hiro broke eye contact. "Alright, fine, I'll go with you sometime..."

The grin returned to Tadashi's face. "That's great to hear."

Memories of the other night made Hiro flush slightly. He pulled his chair away from his brother and resumed gaming without another word. Various sounds told him that Tadashi was getting ready for bed. After a few moments, a video began quietly playing from his older brother's tablet. Hiro glanced over and confirmed that Tadashi was on his bed, immersed in whatever he was watching. With a devillish grin, Hiro turned back to his computer and began tabbing through different programs, his fingers clacking away noisily on his keyboard.

A few minutes later, silence filled the room. Hiro quickly tabbed back to his game and resumed playing, waiting for the reaction he was hoping for.

"What the fuck?"

Hiro stiffled a chuckle at Tadashi's quiet curse which was followed by insistent tapping on his tablet. The sound of moaning drifted across the room, but it was quickly surpressed. Without looking, Hiro could only guess that his brother had a hand over the speaker. It was too much for Hiro to handle. He burst out laughing and spun his chair around to face Tadashi.

"Hiro! What-" Tadashi cut off and glared at his younger brother. "That's not okay."

"Oh whatever, it's just a joke." Hiro rolled his eyes, his laughter dying down quickly.

Tadashi sighed and picked up his tablet, the moaning resuming. "Just...just turn it off."

"Fine...whatever." Hiro shut down his program and the porn stopped playing. A bit grumpy that his prank didn't go over as well as he'd been hoping, he pointedly ignored his brother as he came and sat on the edge of Hiro's bed.

"Listen, Hiro..."

Hiro turned his chair so he couldn't see Tadashi.

"Hiro..."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"We need to talk about it."

"Why?"

"Uh, well...because..."

"You don't sound too sure of yourself." With crossed arms, Hiro turned to face his brother.

Tadashi was looking at his feet, a troubled expression on his face. For a moment, neither said anything.

"Hiro...I didn't mean to..." Tadashi gave a frustrated huff. "I mean, we shouldn't have..."

Hiro didn't want to hear anymore. Before Tadashi could say another word, the younger brother bolted from his chair, snatched a hoodie from the floor and escaped out the door. He ignored Tadashi's calling after him.

_Tadashi's just gonna come after me. I gotta move fast._ Hiro sped down the stairs, nearly tripping over Mochi and also ignoring Aunt Cass asking what he was up to. The front door rattled as he threw it open and dashed into the rain and down the street.

* * *

><p>"Stupid Tadashi." Hiro kicked a rock down the street. A small battle bot controlled by the remote in Hiro's hands attacked the rock. The robot had been in his hoodie pocket and he decided now was as good a time as ever to hone his skill with the little machine. He fiddled with the analog sticks and buttons, occasionally making it twitch one way or dance another. Rain continued to pour around him; his hoodie was completely soaked through.<p>

According to his wristwatch, it had been almost half an hour since Hiro had left the house. A part of him wondered when Tadashi would be showing up. He always had a knack for finding Hiro whenever he was in need. With a huff, Hiro sat on the curb and crossed his arms, the battle bot going still beside him. Various emotions raged within the young teen. He was angry and frustrated, excited and sad, but most of all he was confused. When he'd started masturbating on Tadashi's bed, it had just been because he felt the need to relieve himself. The sensation of feeling his brother's body next to him while he did so...it had been an unexpected turn on.

Hiro growled and flung his hood back, letting the rain fall directly on his head. Water streamed down his face and neck, into his shirt and making him shiver. Tadashi had completely dominated Hiro's thoughts since then. He'd contemplated just sneaking into bed with him while he was sleeping but no; that would have crossed more lines than they already had. Hiro wanted Tadashi to accept him. He wanted Tadashi to reciprocate or maybe just...Hiro blushed and shook his head. Thoughts of Tadashi casually walking over to him, brushing a kiss against his lips, were unwelcome at this time.

The sound of Tadashi's moped cutting through shallow puddles interrupted Hiro's musing. The young teen looked up and immediately raised a hand to block the bright headlight bearing down on him.

"Hey." Tadashi spoke loudly over the sound of the rain. He grabbed the spare helmet and held it out towards Hiro.

Hiro stuffed his battle bot and controllor back into his pocket and took the helmet. For a moment, he did nothing but stare at it in his hands. He was hopeful that his tears were masked by the rain.

"Come on," Tadashi coaxed gently, scooting forward as Hiro finally clambored onto the vehicle.

Hiro hesitantly wrapped his arms around his brother as they turned around and sped towards home. It wasn't fair that after days of nothing _this_ was the closest they'd been. Overcome by emotion, the teen tightened his grip and buried his face into his brother's back. A larger and warmer hand laid gently over Hiro's. Despite his numbing fingers, he appreciated the silent gesture of comfort. With care, Hiro gripped Tadashi's hand and didn't let go until they made it back home.

Aunt Cass greeted them with strong hugs and fretfull words, but Hiro brushed aside any chance for conversation and disappeared upstairs. He stripped off his soaking hoodie and let it drop on the floor of his room.

"Aunt Cass is worried about you." Tadashi's voice sounded loud now that they were out of the rain.

Hiro shrugged. Water dripped from his hair onto the wooden floor.

"I'm worried about you, too." The young man hung up his jacket in a closet and grabbed a towel.

"I know." Hiro's voice was almost insignificant. Not wanting to remain cold and wet forever, he stripped out of his outer clothes and accepted the towel from his brother.

"Hiro, I..." Tadashi sat in front of Hiro on the edge of the young teen's bed and rubbed his neck. "I just don't know what I'm supposed to say. I don't know what you want me to say."

Hiro covered his head with the towel and began scrubbing, trying to drown out the words. He didn't know what he wanted Tadashi to say either. Tears began welling up again, but this time there was no rain to cover them up.

"Hiro..." Tadashi gently pulled his brother towards him. Their hands clasped tightly together as Hiro cried. The towel was hanging over Hiro's head like a hood, but it wasn't enough to cover his tear stained cheeks. "Hiro I'm so sorry." His voice was soft as he tenderly brushed the tears away, looking up at his brother with an expression of deep concern.

Hiro shook his head, the towel falling to the floor. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have...done that...and then I ran away. I just don't know...I don't know...but then maybe I think I do know, but I don't want to know. You know?"

A brief flash of amusement crossed Tadashi's face. "No, I really don't know."

Hiro laughed softly through his tears and began wiping them away. "It's not fair."

Tadashi pulled Hiro into a tight hug, the older brother's face nuzzling comfortably into Hiro's neck. Hiro's shaky breaths slowly calmed and he leaned against Tadashi for support. "Tadashi..."

"Hmm?" Tadashi began to move but tightening arms kept him from pulling away.

"I just...I want to tell you something, okay? And...and you can't judge me. Please. If you don't like it, just...just say so and then that's it." Hiro could feel Tadashi's heartrate speed up slightly. It seemed as though he might have an inkling of what he was going to say.

Tadashi nodded, his arms still wrapped protectively around his brother.

"I love you, Tadashi." Hiro could feel his voice crack from emotion. In the moment of silence following the confession, Hiro was worried that maybe Tadashi didn't understand the full meaning. Afterall, it wasn't the first time they'd said they loved each other. Or maybe he really did know exactly what Hiro meant and was trying to find a way to turn him down.

"I, I mean-" He abruptly pulled back, his nerves jittery. Tadashi looked up at him with a troubled expression. That alone was enough to cause Hiro's stomach to plummet. He suddenly felt exposed standing in his underwear just inches in front of his brother. Warmth spread on his face again and he knew he was about to start crying.

"Hiro," Tadashi whispered and he pulled his brother back into a tight hug. "I love you too...but I just don't...I don't know if it's right..."

Hiro stiffled his tears and wrapped his arms tightly around his brother's neck. Now he was confused. Did Tadashi really love him? Or the brotherly love sort of love? Feeling the need for absolution, Hiro gently pushed forward. His brother slowly leaned back onto the bed, neither relinquishing their hold on the other.

"Hiro..." Tadashi shifted so Hiro was raised slightly above him with the teen's knees on either side of Tadashi's body. The two gazed deeply at each other, warring emotions clear on both of their faces.

"I love you," Hiro whispered.

A smile tugged at Tadashi's lips. "I love you, too."

No longer doubting the exact meaning behind the phrase, Hiro let out a soft relieved laugh. He could feel hands gently caressing his back before they pulled him down. Not wanting to miss any opportunity, Hiro pressed his lips tightly against his brother's. Heat seemed to fill Hiro's body; he was aroused, excited and nervous all at once. Tadashi's hands tightened on the small of his back, pulling them tightly together.

With strong arms, Tadashi gripped Hiro and shifted so the young teen was laying on his back. A moment of apprehension caused Tadashi to hesitate, but seeing a smile spread on Hiro's flushed face brushed aside any doubt that this was what they both wanted. His fingers gently cupped Hiro's neck, and he pulled him close for another kiss.

Hiro whimpered softly and arched against his brother. He grasped at Tadashi's strong arms and tried not to squirm. Being inexperienced in this sort of activity, he had no idea how to move things along, nor what to expect. When Tadashi opened his mouth and slid a deliberate tongue through their lips, Hiro moaned loudly, pleasure pooling in his loins. Hiro allowed Tadashi to skillfully guide their tongues together, breathy moans filling the space between their mouths.

Tadashi passionately kissed his brother, any fears or concern about taboos completely lost to him. He trailed his hand down Hiro's chest, lingering momentarily at an exposed nipple before continuing downwards and cupping Hiro's erection through his boxers. A loud gasp and moan broke their fervent kissing, and the young teen thrust his hips upward.

"Shh, shhh..." Tadashi glanced towards the door; it was shut tightly, but he knew that the old house wasn't completely soundproof.

"S-sorry..." Hiro bit back more gasps as the hand squeezed and tormented his arousal. It seemed strange that he wanted to watch his brother, but the stimulation he was receiving had the odd side affect of forcing his eyes closed. He felt Tadashi's lips press a soft kiss on his cheek, and then another on his neck. Shivers ran up and down Hiro's spine. Each sensual kiss moved deliberately downward and testing Hiro's ability to remain as quiet as possible.

Hiro's boxers were pulled slightly downward, though not enough to expose his erection. By the time Tadashi's lips pressed against his pubic area, Hiro's chest was heaving in effort not to moan. His toes were curling and uncurling persistently and he was trying to keep his grip on Tadashi's hair at a reasonable pressure. In one casual motion, Hiro's boxers were tossed aside, his arousal now touching his brother's cheek. He couldn't surpress a few whimpers now that he could feel Tadashi's hot breath on his erection.

"Tada..." Hiro clamed a hand over his mouth and forced himself to watch. His eyes were focused on Tadashi as he caressed the sensitive skin, a hand gripped tenderly around the base. Hiro was shaking with anticipation; his brother's mouth opened; the teen could feel his warm breath. Hiro's head snapped back and he let out a soft whimper as his erection was engulfed in wet heat. Eyes closed once again, he focused on the sweet sensation of Tadashi's tongue moving along the underside of his arousal, lips wrapped tightly with a tight suction that Hiro hadn't been expecting.

Tadashi looked up at Hiro and was pleased to see him writhing in passion. With his eyes closed tight, eyebrows knit together and face flushed, Hiro was quite the erotic sight to see. The older brother bobbed his head, noting every change in Hiro's reactions to determine his preferred tempo. With his own erection pressing tightly against his jeans, Tadashi rubbed himself against the bed, hoping to relieve a bit of the tension.

Hiro bit his lip beneath his hand and clasped the other one on top. The pressure building up in his loins was reaching its limit, and Hiro was having a difficult time staying quiet even with his mouth covered. Gasps, mewls and moans, though all stiffled, were impossible to stop. Unable to surpress the urge, he pulled back a hand and whimpered his brother's name, his manhood releasing its seed within Tadashi's mouth.

If words alone were enough to make a man come, Tadashi definitely would have been pushed over the edge with that single sexual moan. He pulled back and bit his lip, restraining himself from just ravishing the young nubile body before him. While Hiro caught his breath, Tadashi crawled up to him. He wrapped an arm around his shoulders and they cuddled together for a few minutes.

"I love you." Tadashi pressed a chaste kiss on his brother's forehead and then casually unzipped his own pants.

"Love you too," Hiro replied breathlessly. He watched with intrigue as his older brother began slowly jerking off. Before, Hiro had only imagined what Tadashi looked like naked. Now here he was, oggling openly as Tadashi's strong hand pleasured his own erection. Hiro glanced up and blushed when he realized Tadashi was watching him. They exchanged sheepish smiles, and Tadashi pulled Hiro into a passionate kiss.

Unsure of what his role was, Hiro let a hand roam across Tadashi's abdomen and down to his arousal. The older brother's breathing hitched, breaking the kiss. His hand stroked intensly as Hiro's fingers teased the base of his cock and down to his thighs. The light touches were inexperienced, yet despite that (or maybe because of it) they were all Tadashi needed to push himself over the edge. He let out a low moan and came onto his stomach, pulsing until there was nothing left inside him. With a deep breath, Tadashi relaxed let his head fall back.

Hiro nuzzled against his brother's chests, reveling in the sounds of their heavy breathing. He was a little lightheaded from his intense orgasm just moments before, so he was perfectly content just laying there with the lights on until they fell asleep.

Unfortunately, Tadashi was not the sort of person to just let things stay unfinished. He kissed his younger brother and hopped out of bed.

"Man, you really gotta clean now?" Hiro asked with amusement, watching Tadashi pick up the room.

"Of course. If I didn't clean every day, this place would turn into a sty, thanks to you." The young man smirked at Hiro before stripping off his clothes.

Completely unabashed, Hiro feasted his eyes on the sight before him, a grin growing on his face.

"Stop it." Tadashi chuckled, throwing a sock at Hiro.

"What? I'm not allowed to look?"

"You can look just not...like that," Tadashi teased and snapped off the light. He quickly joined Hiro back in his bed where the arranged themselves comfortably underneath the sheets.

With Tadashi curled up against his back, Hiro felt more comfortable than he had in years. His heart still fluttered away in his chest. He was almost unable to believe that he had been so intimate with Tadashi. Even now, feeling his brother's naked body pressed up against his own, it was almost surreal. How long would it last? Was it a one time thing? Or a short time thing? Would Tadashi decide that he was bored with him?

Tadashi's arms suddenly tightened around Hiro's middle. "Love you," the older brother mumbled sleepily.

Hiro let out a contented sigh. "I love you, too."

* * *

><p>AN: Hmm I think that's it. Maybe? Maybe I'll do one more? Or maybe I'll do others that are not related? I don't know. For now I'll set this to completed. Maybe I'll come back to it later.

Let me know how you liked it! Reviews are always appreciated!


End file.
